Kagome the Miko Kunoichi II
by MangaFreak15
Summary: This is a rewritten version of the story Kagome the Miko Kunoichi. Betrayed by Inuyasha, Kagome turns to Naraku temporarily, though she soon ends up back in the village where she was born and adopted by foster parents: Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves
1. Chapter 1: Deception

**Hi guys, this is a re-written version of **_**Kagome the Miko Kunoichi**_** because I looked back at it and realized how utterly horrible it was. If you guys would kindly review to this revised version and tell whether this one was better or the other was, I'll be very happy.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters

_**Kagome the Miko Kunoichi**_

_**1**_

**_Deception_**

The sky slowly faded from its deep baby blue into bright streaks of pink, orange, and purple. As the bright colors disappeared and were replaced with a darkness that could only be described as black, the rising moon cast what little light it had upon a figure clad in a white and red silk haori and hakamas.

Lord Sesshomaru, in all his elegance and glory, stood guard over his childish ward and his servant, the toad demon name Jaken. Ah Un was awake and alert, ready to fight if it detected any danger.

A slightly chilly breeze sung through the silence of the night, brushing past Sesshomaru's sensitive nose. From the scents on it, he came to the conclusion that his half-brother was in the middle of a battle with their most hated enemy.

"Ah Un, protect Rin while I'm gone," he said coolly to the two-headed dragon before transforming into that ball of light and zooming away. Ah Un just snorted and resumed guarding. He would not let his master down.

* * *

Inuyasha glared at Naraku as he struggled to lift the Tetsusaiga up again. "You're efforts are futile. You cannot hope to defeat me with that sort of strength," Naraku said, smirking his infamously evil smirk.

"Shut up, you bastard! I can and I _will_ take you down!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome strung an arrow on her bow and aimed for Naraku. She was pretty banged up too. "Hit the mark…" she murmured, pouring a bit of her purifying energy in the arrow as she fired it.

When Inuyasha saw Kagome fire her arrow, he lifted up Tetsusaiga and slammed it down, yelling, "Kaze no Kizu!"

Naraku's smirk disappeared as fast as it had come and he erected a miasma barrier to shield him. Unfortunately, Kagome's arrow purified it, enabling Inuyasha's attack to slice through him.

Naraku reassembled and said coolly, "I see I cannot fight you both at once. That girl is such a nuisance."

Before Inuyasha knew what happened, Naraku swept forward and grabbed Kagome around the waist. Sango ran forward and tried to hit Naraku on the head with her boomerang bone.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" she shouted. But her weapon struck nothing.

Naraku vanished in the blink of an eye, spewing miasma to obscure their vision. Kagome screamed, "Inuyashaaa!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, coughing as he covered his nose and escaped the cloud of miasma. He growled angrily as he glared up into the darkening sky, fisting his hands and sheathed the Tetsusaiga.

_I'll get you back Kagome. Please wait for me,_ he thought.

However, to make his day even worse, Sesshomaru appeared a moment later. "Where is Naraku?" he inquired in his cool, monotonous voice.

"I don't know where the hell that bastard is, now leave me alone! Or did you come here to fight me?" Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshomaru turned and started to walk away without answering. "Hey, Sesshomaru! Answer my question!" Inuyasha hollered.

"Use your brain, Inuyasha. Yelling at me will do nothing," Sesshomaru said, disappearing from view.

He glared at the spot where his half-brother had disappeared. _Like I need your help, Sesshomaru. I'll kill Naraku myself._

* * *

Bright blue eyes opened to the darkness that surrounded her. Kagome lay still, her head pounding with a horrible headache.

"Where…am I? What happened to me?" she groaned. "I feel so sick…"

"So you're awake at last, dear miko," Naraku's voice dimly entered her brain.

"What do you want…Naraku?" Kagome asked faintly, feeling her headache fade.

"I want you to talk. Are you the main weakness of your pathetic little group?" Naraku cooed coherently. He lifted a long, slender finger and brought it to Kagome's face. It felt icy to the touch.

"Don't touch me!" A brief flash of pink burst out. Naraku snatched his finger back, hissing in pain.

"If you won't talk, I'll kill your friends, one by one, starting with Inuyasha," Naraku said. "I'll leave you here to decide. If you haven't decided to talk by the time I come back, your friends will die."

He swept out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Kagome turned over on the bed she lay on and stared sadly at the blank wall exposed to her vision.

_I'm sorry, you guys, but what choice do I have? _She thought, a single tear slipping down her cheek and dropping on to the black coverlet.

* * *

Sango sighed for the umpteenth time and called up to the tree where Inuyasha sat brooding, "Inuyasha, come down. I know you're upset that Naraku took Kagome, but you need to eat to fill your strength if we're going to find Naraku," she said.

"I don't want anything, Sango," he mumbled. "I'm not hungry."

"Even if you aren't, you need your energy, Inuyasha," Miroku said. Shippo agreed.

"Mama's not going to die, Inuyasha. Just eat," the fox kit urged.

But Inuyasha still did not come down. And the others just about gave up when a familiar presence entered the clearing.

"Inuyasha…"

The recognizable figure clad in white and red with soul stealers encircling her with a quiver of arrows on her back and a long bow in her hand came out from the shadows.

"Ki…Kikyo?!" Inuyasha instantly jumped off the branch and landed in front of her. "What're you doing here?"

"You want to kill Naraku, don't you? I'll help you," she said smoothly.

A thought popped into Inuyasha's head. "Kikyo, if we're going to kill Naraku, will you help me rescue Kagome? Naraku kidnapped her," he asked.

"What reason do I have for rescuing her? She can figure out how to get out of his grasp herself. I will not help her," Kikyo answered coldly. "Of course, it must've been her own fault he captured her in the first place."

"Hey, don't talk about my mama that way!" Shippo growled.

"Kagome's not stupid, Kikyo. Are you on our side or Naraku's?" Inuyasha said.

"I'm on your side, Inuyasha, of course I want Naraku dead, but I will _not_ side with that homely little bitch from the future. She doesn't belong here with her futuristic contraptions! She'll alter the past with her bitchiness!" Kikyo retorted.

"Kagome's not bitchy!" Sango said, angry with Kikyo for dissing her best friend.

"Have you seen her? She's trying to steal Inuyasha away from me!" Kikyo declared.

"Inuyasha wasn't yours in the first place because you are _dead!_" Sango yelled.

Silence ensued as Sango and Kikyo glared at each other, sparks of dislike and anger shooting from their eyes. Inuyasha looked uneasily between the two, but wisely decided not to step in.

Miroku tried to break into their fight to prevent them from bashing each other's brains out. "Ladies, ladies, calm down, we're all against Naraku, aren't we? Lady Kikyo, I would like you not to fight in opposition to us, but with us. Is that a favorable answer or no?" he asked.

Both females turned to him with fire in their eyes. "Stay out of this!" Sango threatened.

Miroku tried hard not to gulp that the promise of pain in the demon slayer's eyes. Kikyo's steely glare unnerved him even more.

Then Kikyo allowed a brief smirk to come to her face. "You've got guts, monk. Fine, but Inuyasha is _mine,_" she sneered, going up to him and caressing his cheek. "Isn't that right, Inuyasha?"

"I…I…" Inuyasha struggled with himself. A part of him screamed that he should push her away and tell her no, he was not hers, yet the piece of him inside that had loved her while she was alive urged her to kiss her and forget about Kagome.

"I…Kikyo, I am yours."

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stared at Inuyasha. "You can't be serious! Inuyasha, I thought you liked Kagome!" Sango said.

"Yeah, Mama's gonna break her heart when she hears about this!" Shippo wailed.

"Well, Kagome's nice to me, but my heart belongs to Kikyo already," Inuyasha said stiffly. "And I'll prove it too." He tilted his head down and met Kikyo's cold lips.

"Inuyasha, how could you?!" Sango lost it.

When the couple broke, Kikyo said seductively, "Inuyasha, let's go fight Naraku now."

Inuyasha nodded, and signaled to the rest of his group. "Let's go," he ordered, leaping away in great bounds, carrying Kikyo on his back.

Sango wanted to cry for her friend, yet she remained strong as she followed Inuyasha through the forest. Shippo hopped on to Miroku's shoulder and the two of them set off after the rest.

* * *

As Kanna ended the whole ordeal there, Naraku's lips curled into that undeniable smirk. "She is sure to break when she sees this…" he laughed evilly as he motioned for Kanna to follow him.

He came into the room Kagome resided in (more like imprisoned in). "Kagome, your friends are coming to rescue you now. Have you made up your mind?" he asked.

Kagome didn't answer him. Naraku frowned, but cooed again, "Now, Kagome, don't be coy. Answer me, have you made up your mind?"

"Naraku, I won't talk. But I won't allow you to kill me friends either. What is it that you truly want from us?" Kagome's quiet voice reached Naraku's waiting ears.

"I want all the Shikon shards and domination over the entire world!" Naraku crowed. "But because you won't talk, maybe I should show you this!"

He strode over to the bed and forced Kagome to sit up and face him. Kanna walked behind him and lifted up her mirror. Kagome tried to look away, but Naraku's grip remained strong.

So Kagome looked into Kanna's mirror and saw an image of her friends talking. Sango tried to get Inuyasha to come down and eat. He refused. Kikyo coming. Sango and Kikyo fighting. Miroku breaking them up. Inuyasha kissing Kikyo. The group coming to get her.

A tear made its way down Kagome's cheek. _Inuyasha, looks like you still love Kikyo. You never belonged to me. I should kill you for that, shouldn't I?_

Kagome wiped the tear away and steeled her eyes so they appeared cold and emotionless. "Naraku, I change my mind. I'll help you kill Inuyasha and Kikyo, but leave the other three alone. Deal?" she asked.

"Deal," Naraku said, smirking. He turned to Kanna. "Send Kagura to me."

"I'll be going with Kagura?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, to keep an eye on her, because she is aching to rebel against me," Naraku said. "Keep her in line."

"I will. Inuyasha and Kikyo will die," Kagome said coldly.

Kanna came back with Kagura, who asked, "What is it, Naraku?"

"You and Kagome will go on a mission to kill Kikyo and Inuyasha. Bring back their heads as proof," Naraku ordered.

"Kikyo's head will disintegrate as soon as you kill her a second time. Bring back Inuyasha's head and Kikyo's remains is what you mean," Kagome said.

"Indeed, you are a smart miko. Very well, now go," he said.

"Understood. Kagura, we're going."

And the wind witch complied instantly, the coldness in Kagome's eyes telling her that if she tried anything, it would mean an instant death for her, for she would send a signal to Naraku to pierce Kagura's heart.

The Inu-Tachi trudged on, unaware of the danger that would be presented to them quite soon…

* * *

Sango was glaring at Kikyo from the back of the group. _I hate that bitch. Who gave her the right to insult Kagome?_ She thought angrily.

As if sensing her thoughts, Miroku took Sango's hand and lightly squeezed it. When she looked at him, he whispered, "It'll be okay…"

Inuyasha sniffed the air. He distinctly smelled Kagome nearby, but encircled with the nauseating scent of Naraku. _I'll be damned if that bastard did something to her! _he growled in his head, continuing on.

"Fuujinomai!"

Everyone ducked as powerful blades of wind sliced through the trees, bringing them down. Kikyo slid off Inuyasha's back and took up her bow and arrows.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha snarled.

The wind witch floated above them on her gigantic feather. A cloaked figure sat on the feather behind her. "Nice to see you again, Inuyasha," Kagura sneered.

"Kagura, give me my bow," the cloaked figure said.

The bone-chilling voice sent shivers of dread down Inuyasha's spine. _Who is that mysterious guy?_

The cloaked person aimed an arrow at Inuyasha. "I have orders to kill you and Kikyo from Naraku," the person said.

"Damn that bastard! What did he do to Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Are you a fool? I am Kagome," the cloaked person said.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all exclaimed, "What?!"

Kikyo shot an arrow at her, exclaiming, "You have joined the enemy! You are against us!"

The cloaked figure caught the arrow. "Is that the best you can do?" she asked. "You're not much, are you, Kikyo?" She signaled Kagura to move closer.

"Damn it, you can't be Kagome! Show us your face!" Inuyasha shouted.

"As you wish…" She pulled the hood down, revealing a pale face with cold blue eyes and a pair of unsmiling pink lips. Black hair that reached mid-back was tied as a low ponytail with a dark purple ribbon at the nape of her neck.

"Kagome? What happened to you?" Sango asked, staring at the seemingly emotionless shell of her best friend. "Did Naraku do this to you?"

"I will not be made a fool by anyone ever again," Kagome released an arrow, aimed at Inuyasha. He swore loudly and leaped out of the way before he was reduced to mere cinders.

Kikyo released another arrow, but Kagome knocked it away with her bow. "You are sad, Kikyo. You cannot hope to harm me," she said.

"Kagome, stop it!" Sango cried. But her words did not reach the fifteen-year old at all.

"Inuyasha, if you truly still love Kikyo, than you are nothing to me anymore. Just a mere shadow who cannot do anything without me," Kagome said. "Sit, boy."

Inuyasha crashed into the ground. "What the hell do you think you're doing, wench?!" he yelled.

"Killing you," was the tedious reply.

And so it was. Inuyasha got to his feet and faced her. "You're not Kagome. The Kagome I knew was kind, caring, and patient. Maybe at times angry or sad, but never cold, uncaring, pessimistic, or murderous!" he shouted.

"Then I am not the Kagome you knew. Just as you are not the Inuyasha I knew," she said. "Goodbye, Inuyasha."

And in the blink of an eye, she held a dagger to Inuyasha's throat and an arrowhead to Inuyasha's heart.

"So what's it going to be, half breed?"

* * *

**I am finished with Chapter One! So tell me if you like this version better or the old one better! Thank you all very much and Merry Christmas, though it's one day late!**

**Fuujinomai - Dance of Blades**

**MF15**


	2. Chapter 2: Her True Lineage

**Sorry for the extremely long update! Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate it. Now, read on!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters

_**Kagome the Miko Kunoichi**_

**2**

**_Her True Lineage_**

Everyone froze. Inuyasha was solid with fear. _What the - ? How did she do that so quickly?! _he thought, staring into her frigid arctic eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo shouted, stringing an arrow to her bow and aiming for Kagome's heart.

Sango dashed over and tried to bash Kikyo in the head with her boomerang. Unfortunately, the undead priestess leaped out of the way.

"Trying to kill your own ally?" Kikyo hissed.

"You don't belong here!" Sango screamed, raising her Hiraikotsu again. "You're dead!"

Inuyasha was torn, seeing Kikyo in danger, but at the same time, seeing Kagome at his throat, prepared to drive her weapons through both his throat and his heart.

"Answer me," Kagome whispered in a low voice.

"Kagome, why are you doing this? I know you really don't want to kill me," Inuyasha replied, forcing himself to stare back into her emotionless face.

"Because if I kill you, my mission is complete. There will be no one else to break my heart like you have. I don't take kindly to your two-timing and now you can go to hell _where you belong_!"

Miroku quickly acted before Kagome could kill the half-demon. He grabbed her from behind and pulled her away. Inuyasha ducked and slid away.

"Miroku, don't get in my way," Kagome murmured.

Unconsciously, though she didn't realize it, she put her fingers together in different hand seals and called out a name, "Higurashi Clan Hijutsu: Tsukusaki no Jutsu!"

Miroku sprang back in surprise, as two pure white wings sprouted from Kagome's backside, made of light feathers white as snow. The wings stilled for a moment, then unfolded to the sides.

Everyone gaped at them. Kagura stared. _What…is she?_

Kikyo's eyes narrowed. "You're not human," she said, boldly facing up to the rising girl.

"That's right," Kagome replied. "This is just a special ability of my family. I am a descendant of the Mother Angel _Gaeana._"

"Hmph. That doesn't make you special. You've just become – " Kikyo quickly strung an arrow to her long bow and fired it " – a bigger target!"

To everyone's surprise, Kagome dodged quickly, Kikyo's arrow missing her by a mile. She whipped through another sequence of those strange hand seals, "Yuukoyake no Jutsu!"

"Run!" Sango yelled, ducking under the cover of her Hiraikotsu.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Kagura all found someway to protect themselves. Kikyo, however, stood out in the open and raised a powerful shield of priestess ki.

Kagome forced more power into her attack, pressing down on Kikyo's shield, attempting to crack it. Kikyo held strong, reinforcing her shield with the mystical powers of a priestess.

At long last, Kagome dispersed her attack, making Kikyo let her shield down, but that was a huge mistake. _"Kazekera no Jutsu!"_

Kikyo tried to escape, but she wasn't quick enough to run or to shield. The fragments tore straight through her clay body, severing a bit of her left shoulder and three of her right fingers. There was a gaping hold in the center of her back. Her robes were torn.

Inuyasha shouted, "Kikyo!"

"Be quiet, Inuyasha!" Miroku said, shushing the half-demon. "Do you want us to get killed, too?"

"Kagome's gonna kill Kikyo if I don't rescue her!" Inuyasha said, breaking free from the monk's grasp and running to the fallen undead miko.

Kikyo was breathing heavily. The souls that fueled her body until now were drifting away. She was feeling extremely weak. She could feel herself preparing to fade.

"Had enough, Kikyo? I'm simply doing you a favor by sending you back to the land of body-less souls, where you were originally before Urasue resurrected you," Kagome said. She gathered energy in her hands and shot it at Kikyo. "Goodbye, my incarnation."

Inuyasha jumped in front of the energy, but Kikyo pushed him aside and took the blast, smiling as she was destroyed. "I see. You are a kind one after all. Thank you…"

"KIKYO! No, don't leave me!" Inuyasha cried, wildly scrabbling for her.

"Saraba, mai ai. Aishiteru…"

The part of Kikyo's soul that belonged solely to Kagome left the clay body and drifted back towards its rightful owner. Kagome accepted it with open arms.

"Now I am complete again," she said softly. "But now you, Hinakira, may take over for a while…"

Her eyes closed and the bright white wings dissipated. She started falling down to earth. Miroku and Sango ran to catch her, but at the last minute, her eyes opened and she did a back flip in midair to help her maneuver.

But when she landed, she seemed different.

Her hair turned auburn-gold, and tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were narrowed like a fox demon's, and they were molten-amber in color. Her clothing changed rather drastically.

Firstly, she wore a white kimono with flames decorating the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the kimono. Over that, she wore a red and black armor that shielded her chest, abdomen, back, forearms, and forelegs. She wore black boots. Atop the armor, encircling the waist, was a bright red sash, tied at the back.

"Who are you?! You smell like a demon, woman!" Inuyasha barked.

She chuckled. "That's because I am, you ninny. Don't you know _anything_? My father was an acquaintance of your father, long ago," she explained.

Inuyasha raised a suspicious white eyebrow. "Well, I don't know you," he said promptly.

He sniffed the air haughtily, but discovered the familiar scent of his older half-brother Sesshomaru upon it. "Sesshomaru's coming," he told the rest of his group.

Kagura secretly slipped away, unseen by them all.

"Hinakira?" A quiet and rather shocked voice whispered through the clearing.

The fox demon spun around, delighted to find Sesshomaru standing at the edge of the clearing. "Sesshomaru!" she squealed, running to the demon.

Everyone in the clearing stared with wide eyes and dropped jaws as she hugged Sesshomaru like a lover would to her mate. The full-blooded dog demon hesitantly hugged her back.

Inuyasha snapped out of it and asked, "W-what's goin' on, here?"

Hinakira let go of Sesshomaru. "Well, I'm this guy's childhood friend. We were torn apart when my father died," she said. "I haven't seen him in so long! He was also a _lot_ shorter than he is now the last time I saw him."

Sesshomaru looked away, a faint tinge of pink marring his pale cheeks in embarrassment. Inuyasha laughed, seeing the tinge. He pointed at Sesshomaru and hollered, "YOU'RE EMBARRASSED!"

His half-brother snapped his cold glare to the half-demon. "You saw _nothing,"_ he snarled.

His glare _might've_ worked…had Inuyasha been paying attention. "Mwahahaha, Sesshomaru's embarrassed! Sesshomaru's embarrassed!"

Sango sighed and Miroku clapped a hand to his forehead. Shippo rolled his eyes. "How immature," all three of them spoke simultaneously. Inuyasha glared DOOM at them.

"Hey!"

Hinakira was silent. "I cannot stay here," she said, surprising the group. "I have a village to attend to."

"So soon?" Sesshomaru asked. "We have only just seen each other!"

"I didn't say you couldn't come with me, you know," Hinakira said. "But your appearance might frighten the villagers. And also, I'm kinda stuck in this girl's body because I was sealed in her by some blonde-haired ninja the villagers called "Hokage", who, I believe, is the village leader. Kagome is neither from this era, nor the future of this era. She was an orphan from when she was a babe, but the blonde Hokage adopted her two years before his legitimate child was born. Then the villagers and ninjas from the village threw her down the well."

"WHAT?!" four loud voices echoed the same word to express their disbelief and surprise simultaneously.

Hinakira tilted her head. "It's true," she said, shrugging.

Sesshomaru walked towards her. "I will go where you go," he said firmly. "I won't lose you again."

That's when Hinakira smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. This seal – the one that forces me to dwell within this mortal girl's body – won't last forever. In a few years, I will be gone. But this girl will inherit my spirit as a subconscious and my strength and power as a gift for being my jailor and my companion for so long."

Sesshomaru froze. "What?" he demanded.

Hinakira turned away. "I only have five years to live. Within that time, Sesshomaru, I hope you can learn to love this mortal girl. She deserves someone who is trustworthy," she said softly.

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested. "Are you calling me stupid?!"

"Yes," Hinakira said, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes coldly at him. "You are a worthless nuisance. You're too immature, too idiotic, too temperamental, too stupid to think of ways to win without your friends' help, too slow…the list goes on and on, sucker."

The anger marks appeared on Inuyasha's face. "Well, what the hell do you know about me, ya bitch?!" he hollered, shaking his fist at her.

Sesshomaru moved so quickly in front of Inuyasha, he didn't see him in time.

POW!

Inuyasha flew across the clearing and crashed through a tree, landing in a dizzy heap at the base of another tree, only to have the tree he crashed through fall on top of his head, knocking him out temporarily.

"Problem solved," Hinakira said, smiling. "Now I must go. Are you coming, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

With that, the two demons disappeared, leaving a rather disorganized group behind.

* * *

**Sorry, it's so short, but don'tcha think it's better than the original **_**Kagome the Miko Kunoichi?**_** Please review!**

_**Inu'sNinjaKitty**_** – **_**Thank you for reviewing and enjoy the next installment of the newest version.**_

_**xXdevil-in-disguiseXx**__** – Thank you for the review!**_

_**magickbendingdemon**__** – I'm so glad you like it!**_

_**XxHisLilLoverGirlxX**__** – Thank you for the review!**_

_**dark vampire kagome1788**__** – I hope you enjoy the newest chapter!**_

_**idabonz – Yeah, I think the new version is a lot better than the old one too! The pairing is SessKag.**_

_**kaliy-moon07 – Thank you for the review!**_

_**The-black-rose-is-mine-alone07 – I hope you enjoy the newest chapter!**_

_**kakashixangela – I'll try to update it ASAP.**_

**I thank my reviewers for the reviews and I hope you read this and review it! :)**

**Higurashi Clan Hijutsu: Tsukusaki no Jutsu - Higurashi Clan Hijutsu: Celestial Wings of the Moon Jutsu**

**Yuukoyake no Jutsu - Sunset Spiral Beam Jutsu**

**Kazekera no Jutsu - Wind Fragment Jutsu**

**Saraba, mai ai. Aishiteru… - Farewell, my love. I love you...**

**MF15**


End file.
